The IllFated Queen
by Coraline's3
Summary: [Marie Antoinette] Duchess Caroline de Orleans is, at first, skeptical about the new heir to the French throne, Marie Antoinette.  But what happens when the two collide into a deep relationship of friendship that erupts into scandal and numerous affairs?
1. Early Morning Stress

The curtains were thrust open to reveal the sunlight which cast brightly upon a large rumpled bed with a body beneath the flower-printed, silk covers. The body stirred and in moments a head of curly black hair popped from underneath the covers. The woman rubbed her piercing blue eyes and blinked them twice at her surroundings. She sat up to look about and then fell heavily back onto her pillows. Servants began to move in as well as a few chamber maids who began to air out a dress and dust miscellaneous objects of the bedroom. The noise from the hallways grew louder with each passing moment until a man walked into the room with excitement written upon his face.

The Duke of Orléans tiptoed over to his wife and brushed the stray hairs from her face in fascination at his new wife. "Caroline, my love, you must get up…the King has summoned you to accompany him with the princes and princesses of the blood to meet Madame la Dauphine."

Caroline sighed as she rolled out of bed with her nightgown scrunched up about her thighs. Phillipe raised his eyebrows in fascination but Caroline only sighed.

"Can a man not look at his wife?"

"Seeing as we are newly married that is all you want to do…stare at me until I feel like I want to take a bath…"

Phillipe threw his head back and laughed at his pretty little wife's joke but Caroline was not amused. "Really now…more comments like that and you shall pay."

Caroline took hold of her dress and studied the stitching. It was one of her best dresses. The dress was of a light crème and had blue lace around the top with blue flowers patterned onto the gown. "You have chosen a crème dress for me?"

Phillipe waved off a maid who offered him tea that was most likely imported from China or some place else that was vouching for France's favor. "Yes, it is your best color."

Caroline sighed but her attention was distracted by the racket coming from the hallways. A maid closed the door without having to be told and left the couple to peace.

"Must we live at Versailles?"

Phillipe chuckled as he grabbed his wife hand. She stared down into his dark eyes as he stared into hers and for a moment they understood each other. He was of a noble face, at least more encouraging than her brother's face. His jaw line was handsomely etched and his pointed nose perfectly centered on his face. His eyes were of normal size and were aged portraying his intellect. "Would you like me to take you to Orléans?"

Caroline broke out into a smile. "That would be wonderful!"

"Then I shall plan for it. It may take a while…"

"How long?"

"Two years at the least."

"Two years!"

An exasperated Caroline disappeared behind a screen and shoved on a chemise before stepping out once again to the freezing cold to have a newly entered maid tie on her corset. "What could the King possibly want of you? You have been working harder than most men at court and still you-"

"Dear, as much as I want to hear you complain I must meet with the King before he leaves for the border. I will see you tomorrow."

He kissed her cheeks and in an instant he had vanished into the hallways leaving Caroline in a fret of hateful behavior. She was trapped forever in this golden cage with all the other women of her sex with no way to get out except to escape to her husband's château in Orléans.

Caroline sighed and lifted her arms above her head for her small pannier to be fitted over her hips. Her petticoats and bodices were soon in place. Her ribbons and her diamonds in tact and her hair pinned up, she finally slipped on her heels and peered into the mirror. She looked fantastic, but what did it matter? This Marie Antoinette was said to be far prettier than most women at court. Caroline chortled. How could an Austrian be prettier than a French woman? Caroline decided she would just have to see for herself. Taking a quick back glance at her mirror, she stood straight, gathered her skirts, and left out into the bright hallway of Versailles…

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it. If you have any questions about Marie and the life she led...ask me. It's not like I read those biographies for nothing...oh and review to tell me what you think. 


	2. Small Talk and Cards

Well thanks, "NorringtonLover and Too.Nice.1108" for being the only people who reviewed though this story is to be a work of art for me since I have to continually go back into my biography books on MA, search for facts and dates that actually occured and then write them, switch things around, add more descriptions, and pray that someone won't find a mistake...so I hope this lives up to your expectations and I may be demable of a review.

* * *

The moment she stepped out of the door, Caroline held her head high, her shoulders back, and began to glide across the floor as most young women had learned to age a young age. Women mingled with one another in the vast hallways, many of them Comtes and Comtesses. They all watched her move down the hallway and suddenly collide with Mesdames and Madame Adélaïde, the Dauphin's sisters. Instantly, as if from dark parts of the hallways, Louis's brother Comte de Provence appeared. They all glided down the hallway, each person bowing to them as they passed.

"How are you this morning, Duchess?"

Caroline looked to her left towards Mesdames, Victoire and Sophie, who patiently waited her answer. "Fine, as usual."

"So you had another bad night with the Duke then?"

They all broke into grins as they tapped down the large steps and towards their carriages. Comte de Provence and Louis, who had secretly joined the party from the shadows of his chamber, hoped into a dark carriage outlined in gold. Just before Louis entered the carriage he looked up towards Caroline. She smiled politely but he only bent his head back down. Mesdames and Caroline gathered into a brighter carriage and were soon off to Strasbourg.

"I hear she is flighty in her thoughts. She can't pay attention to anything!" Victoire gasped as she brought out her cards.

"I already have a nickname for her." Adélaïde giggled.

"And that would be?" Caroline sighed as she gathered the cards that had been dealt to her.

Adélaïde revealed an evil smile and whispered a name most daringly amusing. "l'Autrichienne."

Mesdames burst into laughs while Caroline sighed. "Good god, we haven't even met the poor woman and you have already given her a nickname!" Caroline threw down her card and won the hand but celebrated it only with a twinkle in her eyes. She grabbed the pile of francs that had been thrust into the center pile and shoved the money into her purse before dealing another hand of cards.

"Well, at least we know we will have many tarts and apple strudels to add to our menu of fine cuisines. Those Austrian's do like to eat…look at her mother!" They all burst into laughs while Caroline slammed another card down onto their small table, winning the hand again.

"Adélaïde, after fifteen kids what do you think your figure would look like?"

They all silenced themselves and delved into a different topic on whose wearing what and what was happening amongst the royals.

"Who's going to be at this newly built chateau? Anyone we know?" Caroline asked as she arranged her cards into a neatly organized fan.

"I believe all the highest society of Alsatian families and possibly a few of our own Versailles women. Your husband will be there as well, not to mention a few of his closest companions." Sophie mumbled as she pet her small dog that had accompanied them on their journey.

Caroline heaved another sigh as she lost her hand and a third of her winnings were thrust into the hands of Victoire who laughed wickedly as she shoved the francs into a small pouch that matched her blue gown.

Caroline placed her cards down and sat back to feel the soft cushions of the carriage. They all talked for a few hours more until they all drifted off to sleep.


	3. Preperation

Alright, for those of you who are confused I shall elaborate on a few things.

1. l'Autrichienne means Austrian woman or Austrian Bitch, depending on the way you want to look at MA. It was a name given by Adelaide and MA did face alot of racism just because she was an Austrian.

2. Mesdames were given to Victoire and Sophie because they never married and were the unloved women of the princesses of the blood. They were close companions, especially with Madame Adelaide, and were the first to befriend MA when she was alone at Versailles court.

3. Madame la Dauphine is a fancy name for heir to the thrown. The difference from Dauphin and Dauphine (which is to soon be coming) is that Dauphin is male have a short "uh" sound and Dauphine being female having the "ean" sound at the end. or you could simply watch Marie Antoinette (2006) and see how they say it for yourself. Or go read a bio on her.

Hope that cleared the air abit if you were confused. If you have a question just ask. I don't know everything but what I do know is alot and I would be happy to find out the answer for you.

* * *

Caroline stepped from the carriage while being held up by her husband who had come to greet them. People milled about the chateau and bowed as they all walked into the newly built structure.

"Dinner has been prepared, but I was thinking we could go freshen up before the feast." Phillipe smirked devilishly as Caroline smoother out her dress from its wrinkles.

She snapped her head up at this and glared intently into his heated eyes. "You can be serious!" She hissed in a whisper. "You want to have me here, in this dank chateau, now?"

She made a motion to all the things around her, pointing out the cracked walls and leaking crevices. It was certainly not Versailles. It was medieval. Caroline huffed and was dragged off to their assigned chambers. She glanced back at Victoire and Sophie who were silently wishing her good luck. They bounded the stairs and turned right into a small hallway before turning left into a room that was obviously Phillipe's. He began to ravish her neck and control her head movements with his hand that had wrapped itself around her nape.

"Phillipe…Can I just…please just…" Caroline tried to interject but he only began to untie her gown. She finally built enough strength to push on him and make him step back for a moment before coming back at her again. "What is with you?" She cried as she ducked from him.

"I have a need of you. As my wife you are to fulfill it."

"Phillipe! Not here while guests are milling about to come and watch us at any moment. Plus, we are in this dark castle and it would be most uncomfortable! Please, just wait until we get back to Versailles…then you can…have me all you want."

The lie worked. Phillipe chuckled and nodded before grabbing hold of his coat. "Your room is just across the hallways from this one. You should go have Jean fix your hair because the curls are coming undone."

With that he left her to tie her gown back together and tiptoe across the hall to her room. Once she opened the door she found all three Princesses of the blood unpacking gowns and having Jean and his accomplice fix hair and apply rouge.

Victoire smiled with amusement at the befuddled Caroline. "That was fast. Record timing in my book."

"I was able to keep him at bay." Caroline mumbled while shutting the door.

Sophie shook a dress she had been holding to relieve some of its dust and thrust it to Jean. "Have this hung in my room. I want it ready before I wake up in the morning. Caroline, that one is for you." She pointed towards a manikin and returned to her surveying of the gowns. Caroline did not even glance at the gown but rather collapsed onto a small settee.

Adélaïde came over to her and massaged her temples before picking up one of her undone curled strands. "Jean! I need you!"

In seconds the short man was upon them in all his arrogance to take a look at her hair. He found his tools and some egg whites while simultaneously yelling at his accomplice to bring this and that, to take hold of this tool or to place this strand there. It took an hour for her hair to be fully reapplied and stiff in its small curled state in the back. Victoire pat Caroline's arm with her fan for her to move and then sat herself down for her hair to be reupholstered.

Carline changed from her dress into a dark blue gown that Sophie had picked out for her. She was soon ready in another hour and left the comforts of the room to the feast which was just about to be served to the guests. Tonight would be the night she could first lay eyes upon the dainty little woman, the very woman that was soon to stun the entire Versailles court into a fit of fashion, rumor, affaires, and hatred.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. You all liked Pirates, so hopefully you like the court of Versailles just as much because its coming up soon...tell me what u think. Madame la Dauphine soon too appear with Dauphin soon.


	4. Meeting The Dauphine

Sorry it took me a few days to update. I've been working on alot of things lately. Plus it takes a while to rumage through books and make sure that what I'm portraying to all of you historicly acurate. Mind you some things aren't but most of it is. Hope you enjoy...

* * *

Caroline entered the packed room of the finest Alsatian families and people of her own court. She was only in the room for a minute when her husband took her from the entrance over to the front of the room where Madame la Dauphine stood. She was exactly as they had described. She was naturally dainty and was the same height as Caroline as well as the same size. She was dressed in the finest of all the gowns, her well perfectly in place and her composure light and delicate. She had stained cheeks from her tears, however, from saying goodbye to her Austrian family. Caroline had never seen a woman such as her who was quick to emotion with an easy air. The French women guarded their hearts heavily, but this woman guarded hers only with the knowledge of decorum and emotion.

A rain drop fell to the right of where Phillipe stood and another one on top of a woman's well primped hair. Caroline held back her laughter as she glanced towards the Dauphine, who also held back a laugh while taking a quick glance at Caroline's way. Phillipe soon brought her forward and they both bowed before the newly arrived King, his grandson, his daughters, and the newest member of the family. Ambassador Mercy, whom Caroline had only heard about through Phillipe eyed her with interest but was quick to state their names.

"Madame, meet the Duc de Orléans and his wife Duchesse Caroline."

They bowed again before the King and he smiled as he spoke to Marie Antoinette. "Caroline is considered amongst the family, but as jealousy might arise from her status, we wish to keep her amongst the rest of the court."

Carline bowed again and left on the arm of Phillipe. She took a quick glance back at Antoinette who smiled at her. Caroline deemed the heiress a real smile, something she had not given in years.

It would be a few days before she was able to be up-close with Madame la Dauphine and it would only be a year before they became close companions.


	5. The Dauphin and A Plan

Thank you to all those who reviewed "Dutchess Norrington, Commodore Cuddles, Too.Nice.1108, and lilvoice1". I appreciate it!

* * *

The Dauphine and her entire entourage visited the Strasbourg Cathedral where they all attended services. The Dauphine, as everyone could see, was doing better with each day, her manners more intact and her gentle blue eyes no longer swirling with tears. They soon began to move again, stopping at each town for Marie Antoinette to greet her future subjects. They all praised her, believing that her looks where much prettier than any French woman at court. She had remarked how beautiful the people were, but little did she know that _only_ the beautiful people were allowed to show their faces. The deformed were informed that they were not to show their faces to the Dauphine, only the most gentle and pretty of faces. 

Everyone, it seemed, loved the newest member of the Bourbon family, finding her more suitable for the title of Dauphine each day. However, on the day she was to meet the Dauphin, she realized she wouldn't find happiness in her new family.

Caroline watched alongside Mesdames as Marie Antoinette was brought forth to greet her future husband and for one fleeting moment they all thought she wanted to run. She replaced this thought by giving him a hug, though it was most awkward and painful to watch. Louis had always been shy and burdened with the hope of never becoming Dauphin. His head was bent down after their hug and Marie Antoinette must have surely been in shock at the formal reception of her husband. From all others she had been praised and waited upon, all manner of smiling faces surrounding her with their love and hope (though some of it forced). Yet to see someone who didn't wish anything of her must have crushed the poor girl's heart.

"I believe the King has made a poor choice." Sophie commented as they silently moved to their carriages and hoped in to be taken to Versailles.

"Does she live up to your standards, Madame Adélaïde?"

"Depends on what you call my standards." She mumbled as she lay back on the cushions.

"I think I'm going to new a few new gowns before I see that Austrian again." Victoire thought out loud as she opened and closed her fan. "I don't think that she is much prettier than I, but the amount of livres spent on her trousseau is ridiculous. It is decided, I shall have Jean order me a few new gowns. What about you, Cares? Do you feel inferior enough to spend your husband's money?"

Caroline let a smile escape. "Who says I didn't already?"

The women chortled as Caroline fell onto the soft interior of the royal carriage. They rambled on about this and that until they came to Versailles, the only place that had ever felt like home, and stepped out of their carriage. The Dauphine has apparently entered and been surprised by the building because the entire court was buzzing about her reaction.

"She must be horrified to be dwelling in late Marie Josèphe's apartments. The walls are cracking and crumbling in plain sight!" One woman of status remarked as she passed by Mesdames and Caroline. She bent down and bowed before glaring at Caroline.

"What right does she have to be with Mesdames? She's not a Princess of the Blood!" Caroline could just hear the woman as she walked away.

"Ignore that old 'turned up collar'. She's just jealous that we've taken a liking to you." Adélaïde murmured as they made their way into the hall of mirrors.

Comte de Provence came from a room and joined up with his Aunts. "How is it that Louis, who has been denied of good looks and charms, gets a wife such as she while I, who has been granted with such, will most likely get someone that looks horrid and most likely smell?"

They all erupted into laughter as Comte d'Artois, who had come from no where, decided to remark upon his comment. "Because you aren't the Dauphin."

"I should be. Louis is unfit for the title. I, on the other hand, can match that pig's eating habits and be shy while knowing that I will be the future King and look forward to my duty as such."

"I must freshen up, but I shall see you all soon to watch the Austrian make her way towards the Cabinet du Conseil." Caroline interrupted their fun.

The brothers wiggled their eyebrows together as they watched her leave towards her apartments. "She must freshen up. I wish I could freshen up with her."

"Dream on, dearest nephew, dream on." Sophie ordered as they made their way down the hall.

* * *

Caroline shut the door to her rooms and slumped. The room was dark as she made her way to the small chair that matched the marble of her antique vanity and sat down on it. 

"I've been waiting for you." Phillipe's voice came from the silence as he withdrew the curtains. Caroline slightly jumped but let out a small amount of laughter before clutching her corseted stomach in pain. "Why must you spend your time on those ugly Aunts when you could easily be climbing the social latter to be one of Marie Antoinette's ladies-in-waiting?"

Caroline smiled as she softly tapped her way over to her husband. "Well, then I guess you haven't heard. That's odd because Versailles is very much the place of gossip."

Phillipe gathered her in his arms and stroked her hair. "Are you trying to tell me you are one of her ladies?"

Caroline nodded as Phillipe smiled. "I knew you would become one. That's why I married you."

"That's the only reason? That I might become Antoinette's lady?"

"No, that is not the only reason. Apart from your good looks, you accomplish things quickly and without fuss. But there is one thing you have not accomplished."

He leaned down and began to kiss her lips, enjoying the sensation he always felt when she was near. It had taken him years to find the right wife, searching all over Versailles for some one that was just right. He had found Caroline somewhat on accident and the moment he did he knew he would have her. He knew that this small, little goddess was easy to manipulate, to control, and easy to overpower. His greatest plan was to be put into work now that she was a lady-in-waiting to Madame la Dauphine. He would soon have that little Princess doing everything Caroline told her to.

* * *

A/N: I wonder what his master plan is? Muahhahha! ok now R&R... 


End file.
